1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a microwave oven. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a microwave oven including a slideable hood.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A microwave oven is a cooking appliance that employs microwave radiation to heat food. Such a microwave oven may include a hood that discharges contaminated air generated while cooking food. More particularly, the hood evacuates contaminated air that is generated while cooking food and it is disposed on the lower side of the microwave oven. Furthermore, the hood discharges the suctioned air that includes contaminants to an outdoor space, or purifies the air prior to discharging the air to an indoor space.